


A Night at Angelo's

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light BDSM, Married Sex, McHart, Mild Kink, Toys, covert play in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt gets a toy for Diane and shares it with her in public.  It leads to new, kinky experiences





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the amazeballs anon on Tumblr who said they liked my McHart D/s smut. I hope you enjoy, anon!!!

The couple sat next to each other in the small booth in their favorite neighborhood trattoria, talking and enjoying the others’ company. It was a small restaurant, complete with red and white checkered tablecloths and candles in empty Chianti bottles. 

The older Italian couple who owned the restaurant got to know them and made a habit of making creative dishes for them each time they visited.

Diane and Kurt decided they enjoyed the place enough to make it their once a month, date night, destination and this Friday night was no different.

Except that Kurt was in more of an amorous mood.

“Kurt,” Diane giggled, “what’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve just missed my wife. Can’t I miss you?” He leaned over to nuzzle her and placed his hand on her ass, massaging as he did.

“Kurt! Someone will see us!”

“No they won’t. Besides,” he swept her hair aside and left a wet kiss on her neck, “do you think they’d blame me?”

“Later, okay?”

“There’s no one here. Plus the Angelos know us.”

She looked around the restaurant and took note of the handful of couples who were enjoying their meals, then took a drink from her glass. Diane shook her head and let out a sigh, accepting her fate. “As long as you stop there. Okay?”

He kissed again as he slipped his hand into the back of her trousers.

Her eyes got wide before she looked around the room once more, again finding no one paying any attention to them.

Kurt sat back and took ahold of his glass with his free hand then took a sip. “I do have an ulterior motive,” he admitted.

“I knew it!” She yelped quietly, trying to hold back her righteous attitude.

He chuckled as he reached over to where his coat was hung up on the rack next to their table. Kurt fished in one pocket, then the other before finding the small box, which he pulled out and put on his lap.

Diane leaned over to look to see if she could figure out what it was.

“You can’t open this until you go to the bathroom.”

“What?”

“You’ll go to the bathroom now and put it in place. I’ve got the other half in my pocket.” He squeezed her ass before withdrawing his hand and enfolding it with the other on the table.

“Kurt. What’s…?”

“Now, Mrs. McVeigh.”

She sat up straight and looked at him, recognizing this tone, knowing exactly where it was heading. Diane got wet just thinking about it.

Kurt handed over the small box and nodded as Diane rose from the table, concealing the parcel in her purse then left to head to the restroom.

Moments later, Diane got to the restroom and locked the door behind her. She quickly took out the box from her purse, hanging it up on the hook on the door, then tore into the gift. Once opened, Diane looked at it with curiosity, almost certain she knew what it was but not yet totally sure.

Then she noticed the note, written in her husband’s scrawl, on the lid. “Put this in your panties, on your clit, and come back to me.”

She blushed slightly as she looked into the mirror, still not sure where this was going. Still, she unzipped her pants, reached into her panties and did as she was told. 

Diane reached for her purse and tried to walk, quickly noting how awkward she felt trying to hold it in place. She didn’t want it to slip but she knew it wouldn’t fall out. Plus, it was a short walk back to their table. Her gait was stilted but slowly, she made it back to her seat.

Kurt chuckled as he watched her walk by then take her seat next to him.

“Do you want to tell me…” She began to whisper.

He cut her off by hitting the button in his hand, delighting in taking her breath away.

“Shit!” Diane groaned, as quietly as she could, shuddering where she sat.

Kurt chuckled as he took a sip from his glass. “You like my surprise?”

“You got me a remote controlled vibrator?”

“I did. And now you’re at my mercy for the rest of the evening. Isn’t that right, Mrs. McVeigh?”

Diane panted, trying to figure out what she was in for, for the rest of the night. 

He hit the button and upped the speed, by one notch. “Answer me.”

“Yes!” She swallowed hard. “Yes it is.”

“Good.” Kurt released the button to give her a reprieve.

She let out a relieved sigh and looked up at him. “So this is why you’ve been so romantic tonight?”

“It is.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, McVeigh.”

He grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. “I know.”

Diane looked around the room again. “How in the hell am I going to stay quiet?”

“You’ll figure something out.”

“And what’s to stop me from taking it out?”

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?” Kurt reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it upwards, stopping on her groin.

He pushed the button and pressed his hand against her, ensuring the bullet’s proper placement.

Diane placed her hand over his and whimpered as she pushed against his hand, rocking back and forth. “Kurt,” she sighed.

Kurt looked down at the table and took his wine glass in his hand. “Hmm?” He goaded as he took a sip.

“Please?”

He set his glass on the table before leaning over and nuzzling. “Tell me,” he mumbled against her neck.

“I can’t,” she panted.

“So it’s time for my next surprise.”

“Hmm?” Diane’s insides twitched at what his hand was doing to her, at the sound of his voice, at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. “There’s more?” She cried.

“Edging.”

“What?” She panted.

Kurt took his finger off the button and removed his hand from between her legs before righting himself in his seat.

“What? What the…?” Diane’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“Edging. I bring you to the edge of orgasm and stop. Multiple times until I’m ready for you to let go.”

“That’s… that’s fucking wrong!”

“You’ll cum when I let you.”

“Kurt,” she whined, quietly.

He looked over at her and smiled. “Since we’re in public, I’m going to let the formality slide.”

“This… I don’t…”

“Do I need to stop?”

She shifted in her seat and leaned forward before slipping her hand into her panties to coat herself in her wetness. Diane pulled her hand out and offered them to Kurt. He groaned as his cock grew, taking her fingers in his mouth quickly, sucking them clean.

“What do you think?”

“I think this was a good purchase.”

“I agree.” She smiled and placed her hand on his thigh.

Silvio, one of the owners, personally brought over their entrees and winked at Kurt as he walked back to the kitchen.

“How am I supposed to eat now?” Diane asked, sincerely.

“I promise to keep my hands to myself. So to speak.”

Kurt placed the fob in his pocket and picked up his fork.

“Fuck!” She yelped.

The couple at the table next to them looked up.

“Sorry,” Kurt apologized to them as he pulled it out from his pocket and placed it on the table next to him. 

“Kurt!”

“Sorry .I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Yeah, right.”

He chuckled before he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Cross my heart.”

She let out a sigh and took ahold of her fork.

They ate, Kurt more so than his wife and true to his word, he kept his hand off the button. That night, they decided to forego dessert.

Angela, however, the other owner, wouldn’t have it. She wrapped up their leftovers and put in a homemade cannoli for her favorite couple. 

“Not too hungry tonight? That’s okay. I put a dessert in for later. Have a good night, lovebirds,” she replied as she set their food on the table in front of them. Over the years, she’d taken to calling them “lovebirds” and, in response, Diane always rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling graciously, but thinking the moniker silly but endearing.

Kurt placed the fob in his jacket pocket before he helped Diane on with her coat, put his on next, then placed his free hand low on his wife’s hip. She grabbed their food then walked out the door and towards their car.

He reached in his pocket to fish for his keys but accidentally hit the button. Diane stumbled slightly then shot daggers with her eyes at her husband.

Kurt laughed out loud, his hand holding on to her tighter. “I swear to god I was reaching for my keys.”

“Bastard!”

“I swear,” he laughed, holding up the keys to show his innocence. “I won’t do anything until we get home.”

She looked at him, still visibly embarrassed and slightly pissed.

“In the bedroom.”

Kurt held the door open for her then went into the driver side to drive them home.

The drive was short but Diane made sure to remind him, “you know I haven’t finished yet.”

“I know. I need you ready for me.”

She reached over and threaded her fingers through his hair. “I’m always ready for you,” she purred.

He grinned as she moved her hand from the back of his neck, down to his shoulder. 

Diane shifted in her seat a few times before sighing, whining, “I’m horny.”

Kurt laughed aloud. “You can touch yourself until we get to the driveway. We’re almost home.”

She placed a hand between her thighs and rocked against it.

“Feel good Kitten?”

“Kitten?”

“Yes. Because I’m gonna make you purr.”

She giggled. “Well then, yes it did!”

Diane moved her hand to his thigh and squeezed. But as she moved it closer to where she really wanted it to be, he intercepted her hand and interlaced their fingers.

She whimpered again. “But…”

“We’re home. Get your sexy ass inside.”

She looked up at him and shook her head in frustration. 

Kurt got out of the car first and toyed with the fob in his coat pocket as he walked over to open the door for his wife. When he got to her side of the car, he found her bracing herself against the dashboard, eyes closed tight, breathing heavily. He stopped pressing the button and opened the door.

“Ready Mrs. McVeigh?”

“Fuck. I… I was so close.”

“We wouldn’t want to ruin the fun before we got inside, would we?”

“You’ve been known to give me multiple bouts of fun, you know.” It took her a second to come to her senses before she took his hand, grabbed their leftovers and walked with him to the door. 

Diane got in first, set down their food then spun around and pinned her husband to the door with her body. She kissed him hard and deep, pausing only long enough to mumble, “push the button” against his lips.

Kurt grinned but didn’t comply.

“Please?” She begged, still kissing him with everything she had. Diane pressed her body against his, slowly dry humping him.

He pressed the button and wrapped his hand around her waist. Her knees buckled slightly as she moaned into his mouth. 

Diane’s head fell back as she gasped for air, groaning loudly.

“You want to cum for me?”

“God yes!”

“Tell me.”

“I… please? It… Kurt.”

“Who does this orgasm belong to?”

Her head fell forward into the crook of his neck. “You. Oh god… you!”

“Cum.”

Diane reached between them and pressed the toy closer to where it needed to be, feeling Kurt’s solid erection against her hand.

“Oh god!” 

Her release was sweeter and more intense than anything she’d experienced in a long time.

Kurt held her close to him as her body spasmed, the orgasm flooding her body.

Finally, she gasped for air, biting out, “shit,” as she began to come down from her high.

He released the button and moved his now free hand down to her ass, loosening his grip on her.

“Fuck, Kurt.”

The side of his cheek crooked upwards in a half grin. “Was I right?”

“About?” She panted, still working on catching her breath.

“Edging.”

“God yes,” she replied, happily.

Diane stood and looked down between them, noticing how hard he already was. “How did… Did that feel good for you, too?” She asked, innocently, almost embarrassed.

“It did,” he nodded, once.

“Good. I have ideas.” She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his mouth. “Take me to the bedroom.”

“You’re mine tonight. Save the ideas for later.” Kurt kissed her again and bit down on her lower lip, pulling a surprised gasp from her.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Mm.” Kurt slapped her ass. “Bedroom. Go.”

She smiled and moved towards their bedroom, kicking off her shoes then making quick work of her blouse and bra. Diane spun around to begin taking off her pants when she saw Kurt leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, watching.

“Continue.”

As soon as she took down her pants, she kicked them off and left her panties on, not sure if he would continue to play with her new toy or not.

“All the way off,” he ordered from across the room.

Diane turned around and slowly pulled off her panties and dragged them to her feet, deliberately giving him a show, knowing how much he loved her ass. Her toy fell to the floor with them, still inside her wet undergarments.

Kurt growled low in his throat before walking over to her. By the time she’d stood to begin to turn around, Kurt was standing behind her, pressing his jean-clad cock into her ass, his hands gripping her hips, fingers kneading.

She reached behind her and gripped his head. “Kurt,” she panted.

He spun her around, and looked her in the eyes. “Sir.”

Diane blushed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Get on the bed.” Kurt began undressing himself, shirt and shoes first, then jeans and trunks, his cock happily springing free. He reached down and began stroking himself as he watched his wife do as he’d ordered. “Touch yourself. Tell me how good it feels.”

Diane’s face flushed with embarrassment but she did as she was told. She placed her fingers on her slit and grinned. “I’m wet. You got me so wet.” Her fingers moved over her a few times before they settled on her clit. She gasped. “It’s still a little sensitive.”

“Fuck yourself.”

Kurt continued stroking himself as he watched her slide two fingers into herself.

Diane’s back arched. She grabbed one of her breasts and continued. “This feels so good.”

“Does it?”

“Yes! But your fingers are better.”

“Anything else?”

“Your cock. Oh god your cock! I love it buried deep in me.”

“Do you?”

“Yes!” She whimpered as a chill coursed through her. “This is your pussy.” Her eyes closed as she bit down on her lower lip. “Fuck me. Please?”

“Do what?”

“Fuck me,” she replied a little louder, her hips grinding into her hand. 

“Again.”

“Fuck me, Kurt!” She yelled, desperately.

Kurt growled again and climbed on the bed next to her. “Come get it.”

Diane’s eyes flew open, looking at him, seeing how ready he was. She moved quickly, straddling him and positioning the tip of his cock on her wet entrance.

Kurt took the hand she’d been using to masturbate and put it to his lips, sucking her clean for the second time that evening. 

Grinning, she sank down on him, letting out a very happy moan as he was fully buried deep within her. “Fuck,” she sighed.

Diane began bouncing on him and alternating between rocking her hips back and forth and going in circles. She fucked him hard, with everything she had, knowing full well she was going to cum at least once more before this night was over.

“Sir,” she panted.

“Yes, Kitten?”

She shivered once. “I’m close.”

“I know you are. But you’ll wait for me.”

“But I…”

His hips pistoned upwards, meeting her thrust for thrust, his balls bouncing off her ass.

“Please?” She begged, almost pathetically, as she reached up to grasp her breast.

“Good girl. Just like that,” he replied, watching how she touched herself.

She kneaded harder, groaning as it shot a jolt straight to her core.

“Fuck!” He groaned as his climax finally hit him. Kurt pushed himself up into her and held tight, his toes curling as he pulsed within her.

Diane fell forward on to him as she let herself experience the release she’d been on the verge of for longer than she would have liked.

Her body jerked a few times as she started coming down from her high. Diane smiled, “mm. Wow.”

Kurt smiled, too. “Yeah.” He moved his hands over her back, loving the feeling of skin on skin.

She stretched her body out over his, pulling a quick grimace from him as he slipped out of her. “Sorry,” she whispered against his neck.

“It’s okay.”

Diane sighed and rolled off of him, her hip at an angle to rest over his groin. Kurt placed his hand on her knee and slowly moved his thumb in circles.

They laid there, quiet for a few minutes.

She spoke first, “oh. I need to put the leftovers in the fridge.”

“They’ll be fine,” he replied, sleepily.

Diane climbed out of bed and walked over to the other side, slipping into Kurt’s flannel shirt. “Fine. Then I’ll put mine in the fridge and leave yours out.”

Kurt chuckled.

She came back moments later and shrugged off his shirt, then curled up next to him.

“You never told me what your idea was.”

Diane propped herself up on her elbow and began playing with his chest hair. “Oh. I want to use that toy on you when I give you a blow job. What do you think?”

Kurt groaned. “I think I just started to get hard again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Diane awoke with a serious case of morning dew. She looked over at her husband and grinned, remembering the night before. How forceful he’d been. How he’d taught her about edging. And oh my god! The new toy! “How could I forget that?” She admonished herself. 

Diane stretched then looked around to the nightstand. 

530

“Half an hour,” she mumbled.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander again, thinking of all the delicious fun they could have with last night’s present. And again, the wetness between her thighs increased.

“Hmm.”

Diane rolled over, placing her arm and leg around Kurt, breathing in his scent. His body was warm and inviting and definitely not helping her current state.

“Kurt,” she whispered.

He didn’t move.

“Kurt,” she prodded, louder.

“Mm?”

“Kurt I need you.”

He groaned.

She kissed his neck several times, each wetter than the last, “please?”

“For what?” He asked, still half asleep.

Diane reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing.

Kurt grinned. “Time is it?”

“Early.” She kissed him again as she began to pump her fist over his growing length.

He sighed. “Last night not enough?”

“No.”

Kurt smiled. “Insatiable.”

“What can I say? I woke up remembering last night and I could go for round two. Will you help me?”

He stretched as he chuckled. “Help you?”

“Yeah.”

She kissed him once more before crawling down his body, knowing she was about to be taken care of like she’d been craving, then positioned herself between his legs. Diane took him in her mouth and delighted as a hiss escaped his lips.

“I guess we’re doing this, huh?” He asked, jokingly.

“Mmhmm,” she grunted against him as he continued to harden. 

Kurt’s hand rested on the back of her head as she bobbed on him. A few minutes passed before he offered, “whenever you’re ready for me.”

She grinned as she threw back the sheets and climbed on top of him. Diane braced herself on his chest as she slowly sank down on him.

“You’re wet,” he remarked as his hands rested on her hips.

“I told you.”

After a few moments, Diane slowed. “I liked it when you were domineering last night. Really turned me on.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

He reached up and grabbed her face, pulling her into him for a deep kiss. “Turn on the light and get on your back.”

She grinned as she bit her lower lip, quickly following orders.

Kurt reached in his bedside table and pulled out her new toy. “Ready to try something different?”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied, playfully.

“Good. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Her stomach sank slightly. “Okay…”

Kurt bent her knees and positioned himself at her wet entrance. “Ready?”

She nodded.

His cheek twitched in a half smile. “Tell me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Kurt slid himself into her slowly, holding himself deep within her, before placing the vibrator on her clit.

Diane’s eyes widened.

He looked at her face and turned it on, watching intently, before beginning to thrust again.

“Fuck!” She shrieked, her head pushing back into the pillow.

Kurt grinned as he continued what he was doing, groaning at how good it felt.

Her hands fisted the sheets next to her as she experienced these incredible sensations. The stimulation was enough to get her to build to an orgasm much quicker than usual.

“Oh god.”

He grinned, feeling how close she’d already gotten to her release. “Hm? Feel good?”

“Kurt…”

Kurt thrust himself in deep and turned the toy on a higher setting. “Sir,” he growled, lowly.

“Fuck! Sir!”

He pushed himself into her harder and faster, feeling his orgasm starting to build, too.

“Sir. Please,” she begged, panting.

“Please what, Kitten?”

“Mm!” Diane purred with the use of her new moniker. She pushed back into him as her insides coiled tightly. “Sir. May… oh. May I?”

He thrust himself into her, hard and deep, holding himself there as he felt her tense from within. “May you what?”

“Oh god! Cum? May I cum?”

“Hm.” Kurt turned up the power one more notch.

She let out a guttural groan, this time knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

“Five…” He started.

“What?”

“Four…”

He fucked her slowly, deliberately.

“Three. Oh god say three!”

Kurt grinned. “Three.”

Her legs wrapped around his hips and held him tight. 

“Sir!”

“Two…”

She sobbed. “Fuck!”

“Now Kitten.”

Diane’s orgasm exploded through her body. Her muscles tensed as she pushed back into him, riding his hips the best she could.

Kurt turned off the toy and tossed on the bed, replacing it instead with his thumb.

Her body shook as this release didn’t seem to want to end. Diane’s toes curled as she held him deep within her, her body jerking a few times before finally beginning to subside.

“Holy shit,” she eked out.

He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her, removing his thumb to brace himself. “Yeah?”

“Good god yes.”

They kissed.

Kurt pulled back to look at her, loving the thin layer of sweat covering her body.

Diane ran her hand down his arms and on to his chest and squeezed her inner muscles once. “Your turn.”

“Is it?”

She nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

He chuckled before leaning over to kiss her. “Thank you, Kitten.”

Kurt began to move within her.

“Cum for me,” she coaxed.

He nodded as he started to move faster, his eyes closing to concentrate on this feeling.

Diane ran her hands over his chest, digging in her nails ever so slightly.

Kurt groaned.

“Cum for me, Sir.”

His brow furrowed as he let out another, deeper groan.

She smiled. “Please?”

Kurt’s hips moved faster. He was close.

“Don’t stop!”

He opened his eyes quickly to see her face before slamming them shut again as he came.

Diane grinned. “Yes!”

Kurt pushed into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her to try to catch his breath.

Her hands wrapped around his back and wandered over his skin. He shivered a few times, both from her manipulations and from the sensations of his climax leaving his body.

Kurt rolled off of her a few kisses later and pulled her close to him.

“That was intense.”

They kissed again before Kurt let out a contented sigh. “Yeah.”

The couple relaxed for a few minutes before Diane’s alarm went off.

Both groaned as she climbed over his body to turn it off. 

“Damn.”

He smiled, eyes still closed. “I know.”

She sat on the side of the bed and stretched again. “You messed up, McVeigh.”

“Hmm?” He looked over at her, thoroughly confused.

“You set the bar really high. Now I’ll expect it every time.”

“Sex before work? You got it.”

He stretched too before sitting up. Kurt crawled over to Diane’s side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, placing a small kiss on her shoulder. 

She chuckled. “That too.”

“Hm?”

“That orgasm. Wow.” She shook her head in disbelief.

“You’ve never had a blended orgasm before?”

“Is that what that was?”

“Felt like it.” He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Diane chuckled before she placed her hand on his cheek. “We definitely have to do that again.”

“Your wish is my command, Kitten.” He bit down on her shoulder before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to start the day.

“Hell. I think I actually like ‘Kitten’,” she spoke aloud.

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” She looked up to see her husband leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe, brushing his teeth. Diane blushed. “Oh. Nothing.”


End file.
